Poewk
Time limit: 5 days |buying price coin = 5,000 |selling sleeping = 3,750 |selling awake = 352,254 |placement xp = 1 }} Description The Poewk wears a mint green plague doctor mask, with yellow lights for eyes. It has blue, green, gray, and purple feathers covering its body, four long, raptor-like legs that end in one claw, and have a spike on the wrist and front elbows. It also has eight hexagonal pipes that emerge from a honeycomb-like "keyboard". Its body is blue, with mint green spots on the lower legs and front thighs, and has a ridged brown underbelly. When idle, it slowly steps on the keyboard to avoid making any noise. Powek’s appearance seems to take from various monsters required to wake it up, including the blue color, similar to Scups, the ”beak” like the Pango’s, the pipes like the Reedling‘ and Scups‘, and the feathers like that of the various monsters with feathers (or “furthers”). Song file:Poewk_(1).ogg The Poewk's song is that of an electric sounding Pipe Organ, specifically in the "organo pleno" registration. It plays its song by stepping on the hexagons. Earning rate The , like all other Wublins, will produce coins, diamonds, food, and shards, but at no specified rate. Powering Up The allotted time to fill a in order to activate is 5 days. If the inventory is not completed in the time the resets to an empty statue and all eggs inside are lost. Strategy Ideally, the Shellbeat would be bred with a Rare Shellbeat to get a definite Shellbeat for the Poewk, but if not, try breeding a Reedling with a Toe Jammer and ridding of the Toe Jammers. As for the others, first breed a Clamble on Plant Island, breed the Pango on Cold Island, breed the PomPom on Air Island, breed a Dandidoo on Water Island and breed a Reedling on Earth. Next, breed the other Clamble on Earth Island, breed the other Dandidoo in Cold Island, breed the Oaktopus in Plant Island, breed a Scups in Air Island, breed a Shrubb in Water Island. A time saving strategy is to pre-breed the Shellbeat (Water), Clamble/Shrubb (Plant), Scups/Pompom(Air), Reedling(Earth), and Pango/Dandidoo/Oaktapus (Cold). If one has all mirror islands with all the bonus breeding structures, one can activate it just by pre-breeding the monsters. Name origin The name "Poewk" is a homophonic portmanteau of the word "poke", the method that the Poewk uses to play their instrument, and the last name of "Edgar Allen Poe". Edgar Allen Poe wrote many poems and short stories, one of which being "The Raven", which may be the basis for the Poewk's bird-like mask/face. Possible Monster Names To see all possible names for , see Monster Names. Notes * Monster Handler Matt in the Wublin Island tutorial video shows that he pronounces this monster's name as "poke", just like the English word "poke". * Poewk's mask is very similar to that of a plague doctor. * Poewk‘s sound is similar to Screemus song. * When it gets zapped, a small hexagon is added to its instrument. * The "Monster-Handlers have done more research" GIF says of the Poewk: ** "Hobbies include competitive keyboarding and embroidery club" ** "Can crotchet a vest in record time (Yet kindly refrains from doing so)" ** "It is unwise to challenge Poewk to a dance-off" Category:Monsters Category:Supernatural Monsters Category:Electricity Category:Wublins Category:Wublin Island